Be Careful What You Wish For
by BacktraF
Summary: England sat in his home tired of feeling lonely, so when he sees a shooting star he makes a childish wish. A wish that America had never left him. It turns out to be the biggest mistake he has ever made. Now he is thrust back into a war that should be long over, and he has to battle his way back to the correct timeline.


Chapter 1: Wish Upon a Star

England sat in his room, sniffling and wiping his eyes of the tears that had fallen. He looked out the window, remembering the date clearly. It was July 4, the day America claimed independence from him. He shook his head trying to figure out why he was still harboring all these feelings of sorrow at the others departure, but by now it had become habit to do this every year. He couldn't seem to break the cycle, it just happened. Though he felt depressed at this time of year, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as well. His colony had grown up to be strong, and he love that he was able to be the one to teach America the things he needed to know.

He wiped his eyes again and tried to think of something else when a star shot across the sky. England stood from his seat, smiling a bit at the rare sight before frowning. "Would it seem odd if I made a wish?" He chuckled at himself, amused. There was no one around to witness it anyway. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I wish that Alfred never left me..."

He opened his eyes and grimaced at how childish he sounded. He scoffed and walked away from the window, again trying to take his mind away from the subject. Yawning, he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep, deciding that he would talk with Alfred tomorrow.

The next morning, Arthur woke to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What on earth is the time?" He looked over at his clock and let out an irritated growl. "Who woke me up? If it's the Frog, I swear I will break his nose."

He got out of his bed and walked to the front door, opening it slowly, revealing France. Arthur gave him a terrifying scowl before raising his fist. The Frenchman raised his hands in surprise and frowned. "Did I disturb you too early, mon ami?"

"What do you want, Frog? I don't remember saying you could come to my house and interrupt my sleep."

"But Angleterre, we have a scheduled meeting together. You asked me to meet you here." He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Are you sick?"

"What? No, I'm not sick. And what do you mean by meeting?" Arthur asked, but they were both interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Francis. Are you here to talk about the war with brother?" America walked into the room, smiling lightly.

Arthur alomst didn't recognize America's voice, it was so proper. The Briton's mouth stood agape at the others appearance as well. He wore a suit and seemed like the gentleman Arthur had always wanted him to be. "Alfred?" Arthur shook his head, trying to make sense of all this. "Wait, wait... what war are you here to discuss?"

"My dear Angleterre, I do belive you are sick! We are here to talk about the war that has been going on for over hundred years. Remember? World War 1?" Francis replied, reaching out to Arthur to feel the others forehead.

"What? What year is it?" Arthur frowned, not believing his ears.

"The year is 2012." America said quickly.

"Then how is World War 1 still going on? A-and what are you doing in my house, America?"

Francis frowned and stepped forward. "What do you mean by that?"

"America lives at his house... in his land. He's a grown man and his own country." England looked between the two of them, confused.

Francis narrowed his eyes and scowled at him. "How dare you. Isn't it enough that you beat the boy during his revolution? Why do you have to constantly rub it in his face?"

"I'm not rubbing anything in anybody's face!" Arthur gripped his chest and began to hyperventilate. "W-what on earth... is going on? Last night I went to bed, and there was no world war. America was no longer my colony." He held his head and closed his eyes.

Francis put a hand on his back. "A dream perhaps." He looked up at America. "Would you go get Mathieu?"

America nodded quickly and walked out of the room, leaving the two nations to themselves. "Are you alright, Angleterre?"

"It's my fault. All I did was wish that America had never left, and I ended up changing everything." Arthur rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "What did I do?"

The Frenchman lifted his eyebrow and frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Papa!" Canada ran into the room and hugged France with a smile.

"Mon petite~! How have you been?" Francis returned the smile.

England was startled by the loudness of his voice and turned to look at him. "Matthew..?"

"Very good." Matthew pulled away and looked over to England, giving him a smile. "Good morning, Brother."

"Brother?" The Briton stood there, confused. Neither of the American brothers had called him brother for a long time. He was about to ask why the Canadian had said that, but stopped himself. He didn't want to look anymore like an idiot than was necessary. "U-uh, good morning to you too, Matthew. Anyway, Francis and I have some things to discuss." He took the Frenchman to the living room and sat down, sighing deeply.

"Angleterre, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."

"Oui... are you sure you aren't sick?" Francis looked over at him concerned.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Now tell me about this war as if I've never heard of it before."

"Uh, that would be a lot to discuss."

"Fine, then start with who's on our side and who's on the enemiees side."

"Right." France gave him an odd look before continuing. "Well we have you and I along with Japan, Germany, Austria..."

"Wait... Germany? wouldn't he be our enemy?" Arthur interrupted.

"Well, he was until Hitler died. Then they kind of came over to our side."

"Right, well then continue."

The Frenchman nodded and continued. "Switzerland, and all the Nordics except Finland. That mostly sums up who we have."

"Why isn't America and Canada on the list?"

"Mon deui! Have you hit your head? They aren't strong enough to be in any war." Francis ansewred, the look on his face almost horrified.

"Okay, okay... sorry." England rubbed his forehead, trying to process the information. "Then, who's against us?"

"Russia, China, Finland, and Prussia. I don't know how we'll last."

England lifted his head at Prussia's name. He almost wanted to ask how Prussia was still a country, but he remembered that this was an alternate reality. "Are Spain and Italy staying out of the war then?"

Francis gave him a glare, tearing up. "Angleterre, you know better than to mention those two in my presence. They don't exist anymore."

"Oh my god... I forgot, I'm so sorry." England's eyes widened.

The two dicussed a few more things before the Frenchman left. England sighed and placed his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

111

So this is my newest story... yep. Okay back to my other stories. Don't forget to review~!


End file.
